Not What He Seems
by SentryForge223
Summary: When a kid appeared from the future and from the cause of Numbuh 2's most successful invention. What would our heroes do when a new Evil Villain appears from the same time as our new hero? New friendship forms and new enemies appear, readers battle stations! Also includes time traveling adventures. Leave a review please.
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename KND, Mr Burton does. I don't get paid for this. Literally I don't.

* * *

Nigel Uno or commonly called numbuh 1 grew tired after his team's long mission. Nigel is a British kid with a red sweater, bald, wearing brown shorts and wearing a pair black sun glass. It took them five hours total, mostly taking out the remaining Teen Ninjas when their base of operations got blown up by the KND. Nigel also grew sleepy, he then turned to his team mates and said; "Alright team we shall have a meeting at 1300 in the afternoon and don't be late, again. You know where to find me if you need anything." Nigel then left the hangar flying away with his rocket boots.

"Don't be late, don't be late. I don't give a crud!" Wallebee Beetles or numbuh 4 muttered under his mouth while rushing to his room. Stomping and kicking anything in his way. Wallabee or Wally is a young Australian and short tempered kid, who also is the shortest of the group. He wears a yellow hoodie and white shoes, his hair is perfectly cut and that covered his eyes most of the times.

Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban cheerily hopping through the hangar and to her room. She is a Japanese rainbow-monkey lover girl who is the youngest of the team. She wears a yellow jacket that is too big for her and can't fit her entire body yet she is still wearing it. She is the nicest of the group and loves making friends with new operatives or with adult villains. She can't wait for the day her Wally to join her into a rainbow monkey convention. Which he hates, at least he will a free box of Rainbow-Crunches

Numbuh 5 or Abigail Lincoln didn't say anything, but before she head to her room she must have a discussion with her friend. Abigail or Abby is a African-american girl, she wears a blue t-shirt with white shoes and she is the mature and intelligent of the group and the combat specialist. She approach a 2x4 vehicle where she found her other team mate, numbuh 2 or Hoagie, Hoagie Gilligan. Hoagie is a chubby yet genius boy who is the pilot of the group and he wears a blue t-shirt that does not fit him and he also wears a goggles with his pilot hat. Hoagie noticed Abby approaching he just ignored her and continue his work.

"Ya know, Nigel's and the others are gonna find out soon." Abby said crossing her arms.

"That's what I'm counting on." Hoagie pointed out, still concentrating on his work and ignoring his friend.

"Well, numbuh 5 thinks your plan is stupid. And crazy! You know what will happen if they find out what your doing? You're gonna get decommissioned!"

"Shh, you don't want them to hear you right?"

"No, of course not."

After surveying the area she continued; "You think I'm doing this for the KND? No, numbuh 5 is doing this for you!" Abby whispered reason to his friend.

"I know the risk Abby. I just want you to be silent about this and no one will find out." He said silently hissing at his friend.

"*sigh* And I thought you were smarter than this."

Hoagie who was offended by that closed his tool box and shut the panel of the 2x4 vehicle and stood up and start leaving the room. Before continuing he said; "I am, that's why I'm doing this." He huffed and left Abby worried and lost to her thoughts.

~TRANSITION~

Hoagie entered his workshop and drop his toolbox on a table and sat down to his couch. He had a long day, he then thought a way to end it. He then took out a burrito and took a bite out of it. While chewing, he was in his thoughts thinking 'Was Abby right?', 'Was he wrong?' and 'What would happen to him?'

He littered the thought and he appeared to be in his serious face. He is determined to finish his work. His invention. His life's work and his prize. And no one will stop him, not his friends, not the Kids Next Door and definitely not himself.

He got up, drop the burrito and continue on his work. He pick up his toolbox and drop it near a covered machine. He then searched the nearby cabinets and threw some stuff out, looking for a piece of the machine. He then picked out a mechanical part and inserted it in the machine under the blanket. The machine is shape of a hexagon, 12 foot tall and theres a square in side and in the middle of it. Hoagie is never been stylish, but he took his time by adding his touch to it. He also added not only 2x4 technology, but weird materials as well, but sparing you the details (because I'm lazy) it looks like the mix of iron and steel.

While doing his work he would sometimes take a bite of the burrito or drink water, but when he is at an out-break he would not stop his work and continue for hours and hours until sunrise. His friends especially Abby would notice his bags under his eyes in the morning. This has been going on for months after that incident. The incident that rattled the world for a few hours when the machine started working. After then he would work non-stop until the machine works to the final level, the level of the machine is currently at level three, the final level is four.

After a few hours of work, Hoagie remove the sheet covering the machine while doing so revealing his creation. A time GATE-WAY.

* * *

Not-Kids Next Door Invention= **G.A.T.E-W.A.Y**

 **Gilligan**

 **Attributes**

 **Two by Four**

 **Electrical**

 **Way**

 **Ahead**

 **Years In Time**

* * *

By looking at it you'd be awed at the sight. Never Hoagie knew he would finish this in his life, but two long years of hard work and sacrifice he is finally almost done.

Hoagie entered a small room consists of a control panel, buttons, a lever to activate the machine and a monitor with a camera to record his findings when the machine is fully operational and functional. He put on a different goggles and wears gloves that are colored yellow and turned on the machine. The monitor responded by showing some numbers and said; "GATE-WAY 64% FUNCTIONAL. CONVERTING POWER SYSTEMS TO MAIN ROUTE OF ELECTRICAL POWER OF SECTOR V BASE 23." The AI continued,"CONVERSION COMPLETE, ACTIVATE IF READY." Hoagie is already in position and flicked the switch.

The treehouse started flashing and shaking and the whole state of Virginia can feel it. From the houses of Abby, Wally, Kuki, Nigel, Tommy and nearby operatives can feel the pulses coming from the treehouse. Back at the workshop the machine started working, the square hole at the machine started glowing and shooting lightning at every direction.

Suddenly the machine burst and the computer reported; "WARNING, ELECTRICAL POWER INSUFFICIENT. CURRENT POWER LEVELS AT FOURTEEN BILLION FOLD OF ELECTRICITY. THE NORMAL LEVELS NEEDED ARE AT TWENTY-FIVE BILLION FOLD OF ELECTRICITY, STABILIZING POWER LEVELS AT 25% OR FIVE BILLION FOLD OF ELECTRICITY UNTIL SUFFICIENT POWER IS USED."

"Aw, come on, there's no way to get that much electricity!" Hoagie complained ans asks, "Computer, what percentage is the machine currently on?"

The computer calculates and responded,"GATE-WAY IS AT 82% FUNCTIONAL."

Damn! He was this close! If only the base had a power generator that generates power 25 billion fold or more, but where? Hoagie looked up with mischievous smile on his face. The Moon-Base.

~Transition~

"Moonbase to Arctic command! Moonbase to Arctic command! Have you got a visual?" Asks a moonbase operative.

The Arctic commander called numbuh 60 responded, "No, sir! But we believe it came from north-east of America."

"Very well, I shall report this to the soopreme leaduh. Moonbase out!"

End Transmission...

* * *

A/N:So, how was the prologue of Not What He Seems? Please leave a review! I'd appreciate it.


End file.
